People Can Surprise You
by K.Nicole314
Summary: Sonny's ex-boyfriend isn't exactly taking their breakup well. Who will be there to save her when he goes too far? Not to mention, there's a new kid at school who's taken an interest in Sonny, but will his secrets push her away?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody. It's been a while since I've tried to write something. But so far this one is working for me. So basically this is just a sneak peak, and to get feedback to see if I should continue. This story does contain OC's, but I think you'll like them. _

_The scene where Sonny meets the twins is an idea I got from kaitlyn99's story "Internet Mettings". (That's how she spelled it.) So that idea is her's, but I added my own twist to it. _

_Rating: T (for language, almost "rape" scene, violence, etc.)_

_Pairings: Channy (later), Sonny/James, and some OC fluffiness (later)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny With A Chance. I do own my OC's, Brandon, Sophia, Nicole, Shawn, and Steven._

_I hope you guys like this. Let me know if I should continue it. I don't really know what I'm gonna do with it yet, so your suggestions will be helpful._

* * *

**Chapter One**

I knew he was following me, but I did my best to ignore it. It was an everyday occurrence. I should be used to it by now. But today he was closer, more obvious. And he'd been staring at me in class. It was started to unnerve me. I wanted to get home. Now.

It was just my luck to end up with a psycho, stalker ex-boyfriend. I can't even remember what drew me to him in the first place.

Oh yeah... he's freaking HOT.

Otherwise, he's an annoying, egotistical, arrogant, abusive, lying asshole. Pretty clear why I broke up with him. Only he doesn't seem to get that.

I finally reached my car, almost dropping my keys in my rush to unlock the door. I threw my bag in the backseat and slammed the door. Thinking I was safe, I let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand over my forehead. It's sad when you need nerve pills just to walk through a school hallway.

I had my hand on the gear shift when somebody rapped on my window. I bit back a scream and felt my heart beat speed up again. I glared at James through the glass. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. Could he at least give me that?

"What?" I asked bitterly once I'd rolled the window down. "Aw, don't be like that sugar." His exaggerated southern accent made me wince. "I want to go home, James." I huffed, not hiding my sour mood. "I want to talk." I put my car in reverse. "Sorry, don't have time." I shot back before I almost flew out of the parking lot. I don't even care if I ran over his foot. Jerk deserves it.

* * *

The next day was worse. James skipped his classes that didn't have me and hung around outside of mine until the period was over. Then he'd follow me to the next one. At lunch he sat three tables away, not eating, just burning holes in the back of my head. My friends noticed my unease, but I just waved them off.

After my last class, I literally ran to the bathroom and spent almost 20 minutes in there, doing everything I could think of to delay the rush for my car.

To my surprise (and horror), I didn't meet James in the hallway, but found him leaning against my car. "Move, James." I huffed. He just smirked. "What's the rush? It's Friday and I know for a fact you don't got nowhere to be." I winced for three reasons. One, it was actually true. Second, why did he have to act so freaking cocky about it? And third, hadn't he ever heard of grammar?

"And how would you know that?" I asked. He pushed off and stopped a few inches in front of me. I willed myself not to step backwards. "Cause I know you babe." I almost growled at him, but that would've been weird, so I just told him not to call me babe. He acted like I didn't say anything and brushed a strand of hair off my shoulder. I jerked away from him. "Do not touch me." I warned, lowering the volume of my voice. He smirked again. I used to find that expression attractive, sexy even, but now it just made me want to hurl.

"Move, James." I said again, impatiently crossing my arms. He ignored me. "Why don't I give you a ride home?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." I frowned at him. "Ally..." I raised my hand to stop him. "Don't call me that either." He laughed. "Alright then Sunshine." I did growl this time.

"Come on, you can come hang out at my place." He suggested as if it were a completely reasonable option. "We're not friends." I told him. "No." He agreed. "You're my girlfriend." I pushed him out of the way and flung open the car door. "No I'm not. I'm not gonna keep doing this James. We're done. That's final. Now leave me alone." I moved to get in, but he grabbed my arm and jerked me back. "We're not done." He hissed in my ear, pinning me against my car. "James..." I started, my annoyance turning into fear. "Hush." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my neck. I pushed at him. "James, stop." He trailed a hand down my side. "Let me go." I said a bit louder, my voice wavering. I looked past his shoulder, hoping to see someone in the parking lot, someone who could help me. It was basically empty. I started to regret my bathroom visit earlier.

I yelped when James nipped at my collarbone. "Stop! Let me go!" I tried again, hitting his chest. "Shut up." He growled, placing a hand over my mouth. I immediately bit his finger and he jerked away with an angry yell. "You little bitch." He slammed back into me. "You'll pay for that." I tried to hit him again but he had my arms pinned. "Get off! Let me go!" I screamed. "Shut up!" He yelled back, backhanding me. My vision swam and I winced, my cheek throbbing.

"Hey!" An angry voice yelled at us. A sense of relief flooded through me. Thank you random person. "Get off her dude." Another voice said. James suddenly left me and I blinked a few times. Two guys came into focus, one of which was James, and another guy who looked about our age. He had James by the shoulder and slung him into the car next to us. "Are you okay?" Asked somebody to my left. I hummed an affirmative and blinked up at whoever was beside me. "You sure? He hit you pretty hard." It took a minute for those words to register and I shook my head. Come on brain, don't die on me. He apparently took that for a "no, I'm not sure" and pulled me away to a blurry green truck. I blinked again.

He lifted me up (relatively easily) and sat me on the tail gate. Humming in consideration, he held up his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I somehow managed to laugh at that and answered him. He chuckled nervously. "Alright, stay here. I'll get you some ice. Got a bruise forming already. Lay down if you get dizzy." He ran off and I could hear the faint sounds of a scuffle. I wondered who was winning.

I took the guy's advice and laid back. The sky was getting darker and I wished I had worn my watch. My phone, I remembered. It wasn't in my back pocket. Oh well, I'd find it later. I let my breathing get back under control and listened to my slowing heartbeat. What was I gonna do about James now? Obviously I'd have to tell someone. That little display back there was not okay. A restraining order was an option. I frowned. Maybe not; too much law and court crap.

"Alright. Here, sit up." The guy was back. Now that I could see, I noticed he had brown hair and striking blue eyes. But the biggest stand out were the tattoos on his arms. He pressed the ice pack to the side of my face and I pulled back at the soreness. "Ow." I muttered and he smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry." He tried again, gentler this time. It still hurt. I took the time to look at him more. He was definitely around my age, but I'd never seen him in school before.

"Do you go to school here?" I asked, my words slower than normal. "Yeah." He answered, his eyes zeroed in on my neck. No doubt there were bruises there too. "You know that guy?" He asked, his eyes finding mine. "He's my ex." I supplied and he scowled.

There was a loud thump as someone jumped in the truck bed behind me. I started and jerked around. "That jackass didn't stand a chance. You shoulda seen him, begging me to let him go." The new guy laughed, a sinister smile on his face. He glanced down at me, his blonde hair dangling in front of his eyes. "Damn, he got you good." He said in sympathy, moving to sit next to me. "Don't mind my brother." The first guy said, regaining my attention. "He's crazy." He smiled. I tried to return it. "What's your name?" The blonde one asked. "Sonny. What's yours?"

"I'm Steven." The 'crazy' one announced. "And he's Shawn." He motioned to his brother. "We're twins." Shawn said, removing the ice pack from my face. "Nice to meet you." I said and they laughed. "You too, but it coulda been under better circumstances." I smiled. "Need a ride home? I wouldn't recommend driving." Shawn offered and I nodded hesitantly. "My car though." I remembered. "Steven can drive it. Think you can remember how to give directions?" I shrugged as he helped me into the cab. "I think I dropped my keys." I told Steven as he started for my car. "Either that or they're in my bag. Backseat." He gave me a thumbs up. "Got it."

"Seatbelt." Shawn reminded me as he started the truck. It roared to life and I jumped at the noise. "Loud piece of crap, ain't it?" He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Alright, where are we going?" He asked. "My house." I said dumbly. "Well yeah." He laughed. "You have any idea where that is? Cause I don't." I sighed and shook my head again. Work, brain. "Yeah, sorry, take a right out of here." He waited until his brother pulled up behind him and then he turned. "Ya sure we don't need to take ya to the hospital?" He checked. "I'm fine." Shawn glanced over at me. "Really? Cause you're a little fuzzy. He might've given you a concussion." I waved him off. "I'm fine." I repeated, not really sure about that. How do you treat a concussion anyway?

"Turn left." I supplied, leaning my head against the window. Shawn glanced at me again. It continued like that the whole ride home; me telling him where to go and him looking at me all concerned. He asked me three more times if I wanted to go to the hospital. "If I start forgetting stuff tomorrow, I'll go to the hospital. Deal?" I offered and he chuckled. "Deal."

The loudness of his truck brought my siblings outside in curiosity. Their curiosity quickly turned to worry when they saw me. "Sonny! Oh my God, what happened!?" My older sister, Sophia ran to me, brushing hair out of my face. "Her ex-boyfriend roughed her up a little. My brother and I scared him off." Shawn said for me. I nodded in agreement. "Who, James?" Sophia glared at me. "I asked you the other day if he was bothering you and you said no." I shrugged. "He wasn't. Until this." Steven appeared at my side, my bag in hand. Sophia took it. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He smiled back and I noticed he had the same blue eyes as his twin. He didn't have the tattoos though.

My older brother, Brandon pulled me towards the house. I heard Shawn telling Sophia that I was loopy and refused his offer to go to the hospital. I didn't hear what she said back. My younger sister, Nicole stood in the doorway. She frowned at me. "You look terrible." She commented and Brandon snorted. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. She beamed at me.

"Let's get you to bed." Brandon said when I stumbled. "I'm fine. I have homework to finish anyway." I told him but he just shook his head. "Do it tomorrow. I'll call and tell them you're sick." I was about to retort when he lifted me into his arms. I yelped. "Brandon... I don't need to sleep." He ignored me and somehow managed to carry me upstairs. Despite my arguments, I felt my eye lids getting heavy. I passed out before I could stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating: T (for language, violence, etc.)_

_Pairings: Channy (later), Sonny/James, and some OC fluffiness (later)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny With A Chance. I do own my OC's, Brandon, Sophia, Nicole, Shawn, and Steven._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Despite my numerous protests, Brandon took me to a doctor in the morning. He prescribed me a pain medication and sleep. I made Brandon say that I had wrecked my bike; I didn't want to deal with the whole James situation right now.

"I still think we should at least tell your principle." Brandon tried again once we were in the car. "No." I mumbled, fighting with my seat belt. "What if he goes after you again?" He sat there and stared at me until I answered. "I'll avoid him. Can you please start the car?" Brandon sighed and did so, but he didn't move.

"Ally, you understand how serious this is?" I frowned at the use of my nickname. Not many people at school knew my real name was Allison. When Nicole was born, 'Allison' was apparently too hard for her to say, so she started saying 'Sonny' and it stuck.

"Yeah, I get it." I told him. I realized it was serious when James started stalking me. But I never thought he'd go so far as to physically hurt me. "I just don't want anyone else to know right now." He frowned at me. "Well how are you gonna explain that bruise? Or that one? And that one?" I glared at him to shut up. "I'll figure something out."

"There is such a thing called makeup." Nicole pointed out helpfully from the backseat. She had to stay out today too because of strep throat. "I don't think makeup could cover that up." Brandon huffed, pulling out of the parking lot. "It could if you put enough on there." She smirked at the back of his head. "I'll help you when we get home." She told me.

I faced forward again and gingerly pressed my fingers against my cheek. It was still really sore. Not to mention my head hurt. I kept putting off looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't really want to see how terrible I looked, but I had to admit I was curious. Hesitantly, I pulled down the sun shielder thing in front of me and opened the little mirror on the inside.

I couldn't stop the sound of disgust that came out of my mouth. Brandon and Nicole laughed. "I told you it was bad."

* * *

I asked Nicole for a rain check on the makeup. I had a feeling that messing with it right now would be painful. She agreed and disappeared off to her room. Apparently school was over, because Sophia was sitting at the kitchen table, books strewn all over the place. She was cursing at her calculator and almost dropped it when I cleared my throat. "Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I hate calculus."

I sat down across from her. "So what'd I miss today?" She shrugged. "I don't have any of your classes, so I can't tell you about that." Her eyes lit up. "But… there is this new kid. Oh my gosh, he's so hot! Like, I can't even…" She slapped a hand over her mouth and giggled. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What's his name?" I asked and she hesitated. "Um…" I laughed this time. "Seriously?" She frowned. "Well I wasn't really worried about his name…"

"Well, what does he look like?" She got that insane smile on her face again. "He's got absolutely perfect brown hair, he looks like a model, and oh my gosh, his eyes…" Her smile morphed into that dreamy look she got when she talked about a guy. "You wouldn't believe how blue his eyes are. It's completely insane." I smiled at her. "Contacts?" She blinked at me. "What?"

"Maybe he has contacts." I reasoned and she glared. "Oh no, they're real. I know it." I smirked at her. "And have you talked to him?" Her sheepish expression from earlier returned. "No… but I'm going to!" I laughed and set about doing my own homework. I had an English report due Friday.

* * *

Brandon drove me to school the next morning. I spent the whole ride worrying about avoiding James… and if my makeup covered my bruise. "Sonny, you look fine." Brandon sighed when I opened my pocket mirror for the 20th time. "It looks ridiculous." I whined, delicately poking my cheek. "I told you we need to get a restraining order." I gave him a sour look. "That's not gonna make the bruise disappear." He mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch what it was.

I used a different entrance, thinking James might be waiting at the one I normally use. I'd left my hair down and worn some bright jeans to steal the attention away from my face. I just hoped nobody asked about it.

When I got to class, somebody was sitting on my desk and I tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention. Before I could do anything about it, he enveloped me in a hug. "What's up girl? How's the head?" He beamed at me. "Steven? What are you doing in here?" I couldn't help but smile back. "Skipping class." He laughed, stealing a glance at my teacher. "I'm waiting for her to kick me out." I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly. "Well, move. I don't want her angry at me."

"Oh please. From what I hear, you're the teachers' pet." His shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Hardly. I just finish my work on time. And don't skip." I stared at him pointedly and he shrugged. "The only class I bother to go to is art. I could care less about the water cycle." He motioned to the diagram on the white board.

"You draw?" I asked. Not many guys did artsy things around here. "Yeah." He looked pretty proud of himself and was about to say something else when my teacher appeared by his side.

He smiled innocently at her and she pointed at the door. "See ya, Sonny." He laughed before running out. She glanced at me, as if she couldn't believe that I would know him, before taking her place at the front of the class. I was getting a feeling that the twins weren't the most responsible people. But they did "save" me, so they can't be all bad.

And I had to agree with Steven; I didn't really care about the water cycle. I mean sure, it's important, but me knowing about it isn't gonna help anything. I don't dream about becoming a weatherman… or woman. Whatever.

Out of curiosity, I kept an eye out for this new kid my sister was so pumped about. Of course, there were a lot of brown haired guys in our school, but I knew a lot of people, so maybe I'd be able to recognize somebody new.

Unfortunately, my search was brought to an end when I ran into James. Literally _ran into_ him. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" He laughed, helping me pick up the books I'd dropped. I let him, wondering how he could be so causal, especially after what he'd done. He gave me a smile that I used to melt over and handed me my books back. "What's wrong Sunshine?" He asked when I didn't respond. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're really gonna ask me that?" He shrugged. "I mean, I know you're pissed at me, but…" I shook my head and turned to leave. James grabbed my arm and I had a flashback of the other night.

Out of instinct, I jerked away from him, causing my books to fall again. He just stared at me. "Clumsy today, are we?" I didn't reply, just stuffed the stupid things in my bag. Maybe if I learned to keep them there, they wouldn't end up on the floor so often (it was a daily occurrence). I mean, it's called a "book" bag for a reason.

James followed me when I left this time. I tried to ignore him. He stayed with me until I got to the cafeteria. Not wanting my sister to see him, in case she tried to murder him or something, I turned to tell him to leave. "Why?" He asked. "Because." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "Sonny, I think we need to talk." He frowned when I shook my head.

"We don't need to talk. You just need to stay away from me. What you did was not okay. I don't care if you were drunk or desperate or whatever. I broke up with you two weeks ago, James. You need to move on."

James stared at me vacantly and I shifted nervously, wanting to be out of his grasp. The silence (and tension) grew to a point where I started to get scared. But he wouldn't do something rash at school… right?

"Do you understand?" I asked quietly. "I just don't get it." He almost whispered. "What don't you get?" I was thankful to be talking again. "Why'd you break up with me in the first place?" His eyes bored into mine and I shifted again, forcing myself to look at the air beside his head. "Because of this." I motioned between us. "Because of what?"

"You make me nervous, James. I'm scared of you. That's why I broke up with you." He shook his head. "I can change that." I frowned. "Even if you could, you lost any chance you might've had when you hit me." He winced and I pulled away from him. "Seriously. Just leave me alone, okay?" I tried not to break into a run when I turned around.

Sophia was glaring at me as I approached our table. "Why were you talking to him?" She hissed in my ear once I'd sat down. "He wanted to talk." Her glare intensified. "So!? He doesn't get that right! He hit you, Sonny!" I waved at her to be quiet. "I know. I just told him to leave me alone." She rolled her eyes. "You already tried that and obviously he's got a watermelon for a brain and can't understand English." I stalled. A watermelon for a brain? Where did that come from?

"I think I got through to him this time." I defended. "Well, what if you didn't?" Sighing, I turned in my seat to face her. "If I didn't then you and Brandon can file for a restraining order. Now can I eat my food?" She blinked at me and I took it as a yes.

Attempting to change the subject, I spoke up so everybody at our table could hear. "So where's this new guy you were telling me about Sophia?" She broke into a smile as everyone laughed. "Here's over there." Emily, one of Sophia's friends, said from across the table. I looked to where she was pointing.

I had to admit… my sister was right. He seriously looked like he'd walked out of a magazine. I blinked a few times to be sure he was real. "Didn't I tell you?" She squealed, grabbing my arm and shaking it. "Yeah…" I mumbled. For some strange reason, he looked familiar. Not personally, but… I know I'd seen him before. Somewhere.

"Alright, quit drooling." Sophia pulled on my arm so I'd turn around. "I'm not drooling." I protested, picking up the piece of cardboard the school thought was pizza.

"Guess who?" Two hands were placed in front of my eyes. I frowned, not at all recognizing his voice. "Should I?" I asked and the person laughed. "Probably not." The hands moved and Shawn sat down beside me. "Oh, hi." I smiled. His eyes lit up. "Hey, the bruise is almost gone." I rapidly waved my hand and glanced at the others, hoping they hadn't heard. So far nobody had asked about it.

"Ooo, sorry. It's a secret, huh?" He smiled. "I tried to cover most of it with makeup. And not really. I just don't want to bring attention to it." He laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't either."

Shawn glanced over my shoulder and smiled wickedly. "Hey Sophia." She scoffed and turned away. I raised an eyebrow. "She hates me." He supplied. "Only because you aggravate me in English." She defended, sniffing as she took a sip of her drink. "You're a Junior?" He nodded. "Yeah, we both are." We; meaning his twin. "What're you? Freshman?" He laughed. "No." I grumbled. "I'm a Sophomore." He smirked at me. "Not much difference."

I noticed Shawn's attention waver when Nicole sat down and started talking to Sophia. I watched him for a minute before snapping my fingers in his face. "What?" He asked, looking guilty. I glanced at my younger sister and raised an eyebrow. Shawn quickly became occupied with looking for his brother.

"She's a freshman, you know?" I whispered to him and he winced. I smiled. "Only two years difference." He winced again. "Yeah, but in high school, that's a lot." I hummed in agreement. Steven joined us after Shawn waved him down. "Question." I said, eyeing them. "Shoot."

"How do you guys get along so well? All the twins I've ever known couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other." They both laughed. "Well, we've been through a few more... um, traumatizing events... than normal twins. Made us closer." Interesting. "Like what?" They shared an uneasy glance. "I mean, you don't have to tell me. Just curious." I smiled reassuringly at them. Steven shrugged. "We still fight sometimes, but it's always over something important."

Sophia nudged me from behind. I turned to her and she glanced at the twins before speaking. "So are they gonna like, follow you around now, or what?" I shrugged. "They're nice guys. And they stopped James from doing anything worse." She hummed. "That's true. But they're not exactly the kind of people you'd usually associate with. I was just wondering." I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?" She glanced at them again.

"Well... they're not exactly straight A students. They get in trouble all the time. They hang out with every single jerk in this school. And here you are with your rainbows and sunshine." I laughed. "Maybe I can be a good role model for them." She snorted. "I doubt that. But whatever. Do what you want." She picked at her salad and made a face. "I really gotta start bringing my own lunch."

"Good idea. Then you can bring us some too." Steven teased. Sophia gave a fake laugh and threw her plastic fork at him. "Ow." Shawn laughed and I had to bite back a smile of my own.

Leaving them to their own conversation, I slanted a glance over at the new guy. I don't know why it bugged me so much, but I had definitely seen him before.

* * *

_Alright, so I'm continuing. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but I'm hoping this story can encourage me to write more, longer stories in the future. I tried to lengthen this chapter as much as my patience would allow. Hopefully I can make the next update even longer._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rating: T (for language, violence, etc.)_

_Pairings: Channy (later), Sonny/James, and some OC fluffiness (later)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny with a Chance. I do own my OC's, Brandon, Sophia, Nicole, Shawn, and Steven._

_You might have noticed I finally chose a title and changed the description slightly._

_I have to apologize for the almost month long wait. I've been at horse camp literally all summer until just recently. I also have to read a novel and write 5 different "essays" on it (summer reading) before I go back to school in two weeks. So I've been pretty busy. Not to mention, I don't know how much work my teachers are planning to pile on us this year, so updates will be pretty irregular for now. But I'll try my best not to torture you guys._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Turns out I was wrong about James leaving me alone. In fact, it only got worse. Now he came to my house almost every night and threw rocks at my window, he stalked me at school, and sometimes even had the nerve to try and sit with us at lunch. At least he never waited for me at my car anymore, for whatever reason.

Sophia was on my case about him constantly. My only relief was that Brandon apparently didn't want to talk about it… not in front of me anyway. I'd heard them arguing a few times at night, but I didn't want to say anything. The restraining order was rarely mentioned anymore.

I did my best to act like he wasn't there. No matter how much he tried to get my attention; I didn't speak to him, I didn't look at him. Sophia did a pretty good job of chasing him away at lunch, and the twins stuck to me in the hallways. I felt weird about them "guarding" me, but they told me not to worry about it.

"A penny for your thoughts." A piece of wadded up paper hit me in the back of the head. I looked over my shoulder accusingly. Speaking of the twins, they had started hanging out at my house more and more. Whether it was to see me or my sisters, I wasn't entirely sure.

Shawn smirked at me. "You zoned out." I sighed and spun around in my desk chair. "Sorry." He gave me an appraising look. "Thinking about James are we?" Narrowing my eyes at him, I threw his piece of paper back. It bounced off his head with a satisfying thunk. He chuckled.

"You need something to get your mind off him." He thought out loud. "Ya think?"

An outraged shout came from downstairs followed by Steven's laughter. "You'll probably want to go save your brother." I suggested, a smile tugging at my lips. "Na, he'll be fine." I raised an eyebrow. "So sure?" He was about to retort when said twin burst through the door and locked it behind him.

"Your sister is crazy." Steven huffed, collapsing on my bed. Shawn mumbled something and earned a punch on the shoulder. "Shut up." Steven growled. A loud bang rattled my door.

"Steven! I know you're in there!" Sophia's angry voice was muffled and I suppressed a giggle. The blonde twin waved his arm frantically at me. Shawn buried his head in a pillow. I could hear him laughing. Steven punched him again. She knocked on my door a second time.

"Locking the door isn't gonna help!" Sophia made a noise of frustration. "Sonny? Are you in there?" I bit my lip and Steven sent me a helpless look. "Oh come on! You're such a coward Steven!" She yelled, hitting the door one last time.

Then there was silence. I knew she was still there, she'd played that trick on me a billion times. But Steven didn't know that. I slapped a hand over my mouth when he moved toward the door. Shawn peeked out from behind his pillow and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head.

As soon as the door opened, a hand grabbed Steven's shirt and yanked him out into the hallway. I've never heard a girlier scream.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." I stifled a shudder. _Ignore him. _I glanced around for Sophia, to find that she was already at our table. So I was stuck in the lunch line with James, alone. Awesome.

"How was your day?" He asked, grabbing an apple. I just stared at my tray. _Don't look. Don't talk. _"It was great James, thanks for asking." He answered himself with a huff. I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, poking my arm. _Don't react. _

I continued down the line to the register. "Allison." James tried again. I gritted my teeth. I hated when he called me that.

Quickly paying for my food, I darted over to our table. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you left me up there." I scolded my sister and she glanced over at me innocently. "Hey, you were late and I was hungry. What did you want me to do?" I glared at her. "James was over there." Her mouth formed an "o".

"What'd I miss?" Shawn sat down beside me, shortly followed by Steven. Sophia glared at the latter of the two. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey don't look now," Our younger sister sat down across from us. "But James is heading this way." Sophia scoffed. "Oh no he ain't." The boys laughed at her word choice. I refrained from turning around. My older sister stood up next to me. "Don't you take one more step, James Conroy." She hissed.

"Oh and why not?" I heard James say from behind me. "Because nobody wants you over here. I thought we made that pretty clear by now." Against my own better judgment, I glanced back at him. He was looking right at me. "I want to talk to you." I started to answer, but Nicole beat me to it. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

James glared at her. "This isn't any of your business, so why don't you stay out of it?" Shawn abruptly stood and moved toward my ex-boyfriend. I almost smiled when he backed away, hands raised. I bet he remembered the last time the twins beat him up.

"Do we have a problem over here?" One of the teachers saw us… great. "Not at all." Shawn answered, sitting back down. Sophia continued to glare at James until he left. The teacher gave us a look before she went back to her table.

A pang of guilt suddenly struck me. If this situation gets worse, they could end up paying for it. All because they're trying to help me. And here I am, hiding behind them. I sighed, standing up. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer and headed off in the direction James went.

I don't know what I was planning to do, but I knew I had to stop hiding. The problem would never go away if I didn't face it.

I found him in a hallway. "James!" I called after his retreating form. He immediately spun around. When I reached him, before I could say anything, he pulled me into a hug. I immediately tensed up. "Finally came to your senses?" He asked, running his hand through my hair. I softly pulled away from him, not wanting to anger him when I was _this_ close. "Not exactly."

He looked confused. I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. They were dark brown, almost black and sometimes I felt like they would swallow me. I took a deep breath. "James. I want you to keep my sisters out of this. This is between you and me." He smiled. "That's what I want. They shouldn't be in our business." I knew he was thinking something else, so I quickly corrected him.

"I don't want you to take your anger at me out on them. Just stay away from them, okay?" He frowned slightly. "I don't want them getting hurt." He shook his head. "You think I'm gonna hurt them?" I shrugged. "You could. You hurt me. You just snapped at Nicole." James leaned back against the wall. "I just want to stop this before it becomes a problem."

"So what about us?" He asked. "We're the same." I told him, settling against the opposite wall. "What is that?" I narrowed my eyes. "I shouldn't have to tell you again." James moved to stand in front of me. "You said we're not together." I nodded. "But I don't believe that's what you really want." He said, searching my face.

"You're right. That's not what I want." James looked surprised and a smile appeared on his face. I almost felt bad about dashing his hope. "I want you," I started, pushing off the wall. It put me closer to James, but I couldn't find it in me to care. "To leave me alone." I finished at a whisper. His expression quickly changed to one of frustration.

Ripping himself away from me, James started pacing, muttering things under his breath. I watched him in amusement. "You can't possibly be that hung up on me. You're a teenage boy, just move on to the next girl." I frowned at him, falling back against the wall again. "I don't want another girl." He huffed. "I want you."

"Why?" I asked. He didn't answer me. "I bet you're just mad because you've never been dumped before. Did I hurt your pride, James?" I taunted.

I instantly regretted it. James whirled on me, pinning me against the wall. I went to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists. "James, let go." He pressed closer. "I'm not kidding." I said a little louder.

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't all that scared. Just pissed off and annoyed. Honestly, what was so great about me that had him addicted?

"James! Get your hands off me!" I growled, my voice echoing down the hallway. To my amusement, he backed away and went back to his pacing. I watched him.

"Why do you keep coming back to me?" He asked after a few minutes. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't." He glared at me. "Then what is this?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to get you to leave me alone. You're just not listening to me." He looked lost. "We are done. Get that through your head." I tried one last time.

"James." He glanced up at me. I wanted him to say "okay" or "yes" or something. Acknowledge it. "We're done?" He checked. "Yes." I ground out. When he nodded, I headed back to the cafeteria.

* * *

I was late to my next class. My teacher glared at me accusingly and pointed at my seat. "Sorry." I mumbled, biting my lip. "As I was saying," She started, glancing at me once again. Apparently we had a new science project… that required a partner and time after school. My favorite. Our teacher had decided to pick our partners for us, _yay_, and our topic. So I was left dreading this whole thing. But at least it might keep my mind off James.

"Sonny, you and Dylan will work together. He's new to our school, so I hope you'll leave him with a good first impression." I glanced up at her words. _New?_

It couldn't be that guy my sister mentioned, could it? The disappointed mutters from the rest of the girls told me that, yes, yes it could. Dylan smiled at me from a few rows over and I swear I almost melted into my seat.

Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

_Tell me you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Rating: T (for language, violence, etc.)_

_Pairings: Channy (later), Sonny/James, and some OC fluffiness (later)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny with a Chance. I do own my OC's, Brandon, Sophia, Nicole, Shawn, and Steven._

_Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. My computer broke and I just now got it fixed. So hopefully it actually stays fixed this time. This chapter is extremely short, but I felt like you guys NEEDED an update. I'll try to make chapter 5 longer and post it sooner. We'll see how that goes. But for now, enjoy this, and let me know what you think._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So… my house or yours?" I asked my nervous looking partner. Dylan glanced at me. We were walking down the hallway toward the parking lot. Might as well start this project and get it over with.

"Or should we go to the library?" I added, sensing his hesitation. "No, um, your house would be fine. We're still moving in, so there are boxes everywhere." He answered quickly. I nodded in understanding.

"So where exactly are you from?" I asked, curious about his British accent. A small smile tugged at his lips before he spoke. "London, actually." I have to admit, I wasn't expecting the accent when I first spoke to him. We were in the parking lot now and belatedly I wondered if we would just take my car, or if he would follow me home.

I stopped walking. "So what are we doing about cars?" I voiced my dilemma. "I could follow you." Dylan shrugged and I quickly agreed.

Once in my car, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Up close, this guy was beyond gorgeous. And he was British. Not. Fair. The drive home allowed me to get a hold of myself.

I almost laughed at Sophia's expression when Dylan followed me into our house. Nicole and the twins stopped their conversation to see what had her so dumbstruck. My little sister snickered. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"This is Dylan. We have to um, do a science project together. So…" Sophia continued to stare until Steven snapped his fingers. She jerked and glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to Dylan. "Hi!" She beamed, standing up. "I'm Sophia." He smiled at her and her smile somehow got bigger. "Nice to meet you."

Sophia looked surprised. "Oh wow." She giggled nervously. "You're British." I rolled my eyes. Thank you captain obvious. I decided to drag him into the kitchen before Sophia made a fool of herself.

"I think my sister likes you." I commented once we'd shut the door. Dylan chuckled. "I noticed." I started clearing off the table. "I'll go get my books and stuff and we can work in here. Hopefully they won't bother us too much." I moved toward the refrigerator. "Want something to drink?" He smiled at me. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, uh, where are your parents?" Dylan asked from behind me. I almost dropped the orange juice carton.

"Well," I started after I had poured two glasses. "Our dad left two years after Nicole was born. Haven't seen or heard from him since." I handed him his glass. His expression told me he hadn't been expecting that.

"And our mom kinda went crazy after that. She doesn't live with us anymore. Brandon had to skip going to college and get a job so we could pay for stuff. Sophia has a part time job and I'm trying to look for one so I can help." I told him, tracing the rim of my glass.

Strange how easily that came out. I had avoided talking about it for years.

"Wow." He muttered after a few awkward moments. "That's... I'm sorry." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." We sat in silence, Dylan doing his best to avoid eye contact. My brother's football game played loudly from the other room.

"So, what about you? Did you come over here with your parents, or are you staying with someone?" I asked, just to break the silence. Dylan hesitated. "Well, I'm..." He frowned. "I'm staying with my aunt right now." He said after a while. I nodded.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 5." He said quietly. I glanced up at him. "I'm sorry." A smile tugged at his lips. "Don't worry about it." He said, copying my earlier statement.

"So, who do you live with in London?" I pried hesitantly. "My other aunt and uncle." He answered, swirling his drink around. "Are you an only child?" Dylan nodded. "Mom was pregnant when she died actually." I winced.

"I'm just gonna stop asking questions." We both laughed. "Gosh, I'm sorry." I moved toward the kitchen table. "Okay, how about we start on this project?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Rating: T (for language, etc.)_

_Pairings: Channy (later), Sonny/James, and some OC fluffiness (later)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sonny with a Chance. I do own my OC's, Brandon, Sophia, Nicole, Shawn, and Steven._

_OH MY GOSH, AN UPDATE! Surprised? Yeah, me too._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Even with my earphones in and music blaring, I heard my door slam. Spinning around in my desk chair, I came face to face with a pissed off Sophia. She said something to me before I could take my earphones out. "What?" I asked, placing them on the desk. Her glare somehow intensified.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming to our house!?" She hissed. "I could have cleaned up more, you know? Fixed my hair and…" I raised a hand. "Sophia, you looked fine." She frowned. "No, I didn't." Rolling my eyes, I stood up which forced her to take a step back. "I wanted it to be a surprise." I lied. Honestly, I never even thought about telling her. I was more occupied with imagining the look on her face.

She sighed angrily. "Well next time, give me a warning." She bit out and then immediately left. "Okay." I said to the now empty room. My sister was so overdramatic sometimes. She always got that way around a boy she liked.

It wasn't ten minutes later when someone knocked on my door. "Sonny?" I heard Shawn's voice from the other side. "Yeah?" I answered. What was he doing over here?

"Hey." He said, shutting the door hesitantly. "I um… well, I wanted to ask you something." I spun around in my chair. "Yes?" He sighed and sat on my bed. "This is lame." I heard him mutter. I didn't say anything, assuming I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Do you know what kind of flowers your sister likes?" He asked quietly.

I blinked. Well that definitely wasn't what I was expecting. "Which one?" I inquired. Shawn cleared his throat. "Nicole." He said quietly and I smiled. "Oh." I said. He glanced up at me and frowned. "I know, I'm a coward. You don't have to rub it in." I laughed. "You're not a coward." I went to sit beside him. "What were you planning on doing?"

He shrugged. "Leaving them for her, I guess. Maybe with a note or something." I nudged him with my shoulder. "With your name on it?" I asked and he winced. "I wasn't planning on it." My smile widened. "You know what? Do that. Girls like mysterious guys." I told him.

"Do they really?" He sounded uncertain. I laughed. "Yeah. It's like a game for us. Trying to figure out who left it." I thought I saw him smile, but it disappeared before I could be sure.

"There's so much of an age difference." He muttered and I hummed in agreement. "It's only two years." He shook his head. "But right now, that's huge. She's a freshman, I'm a junior. That's…" Shawn sighed. "That's terrible." I chewed on my lip. "It would only be terrible if you were the type of guy who would take advantage of her. And from what I'm seeing right now, you're not."

He glanced up at me again. "Yeah, but will she think that? Or your parents? Or everybody else at school?" I shook my head. "People at school don't matter. They'll think whatever they want. And as for our parents…" I stood up and moved toward the door. "Don't worry about them."

Shawn quickly followed me when I left. "Yeah, but what about her? She'll probably think I'm a creep." I looked back at him. His face was completely open. It was so easy to tell when he was worried, or angry, or whatever. "I don't think she will." I told him. "But," I turned around and he almost ran into me.

"I would get to know her a bit more before I told her it was me who left flowers. Have you actually ever talked to her?" I asked and he bit his lip. "Once or twice." I smiled. "Get to know her first. Because if you asked her out right now, she'd probably say no. But once she knows who you are, I think she'll be fine." He looked uncertain again. "You sure?" I nodded. "She's my sister isn't she?"

I narrowed my eyes and took a step toward him. "One more thing." Shawn took a step back, but was blocked by the wall. "Since she is my sister, if you hurt her, you'll have me to worry about." He almost looked frightened this time, so I smiled at him.

"Good luck." I skipped down the steps before he could answer. "Hey! What kind of flowers?" He called after me. "She likes pink roses." I yelled back before I went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone, struggling to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I was attempting to do homework, but this one person kept calling me. "Sonny?" I felt my heart drop to my stomach. You really have got to be kidding me right now…

James cleared his throat. "Look, I…" I waited. "I'm sorry, about what happened between us. I just got a little carried away. I never really meant to hurt you. I was drunk that one night, you know where I… I hit you. And if I could take that back I would. I had some family stuff going on and I'm really sorry I took that out on you. I know that we'll never be friends again, or anything else. But, could I at least ask for your forgiveness? I really am sorry."

I sat there in silence, digesting every word he said. His voice was really hoarse, almost like he'd been trying not to cry. I chewed on my lip, really at a loss for words. "Or at least, tell me that you understand. Or that you're not mad at me anymore. Something." He said after a while. I let out a sigh.

"I understand your story." I finally said. "If it's true." I added as an afterthought. "It is." James assured. I still couldn't believe him completely. "And you're right about us never being friends again." I started chewing on my lip again and mentally scolded myself. It was a nervous habit.

"I'll forgive you. For now. But if you ever give me any reason to doubt you…" I left the threat hanging and heard his sigh of relief. "Thank you." I spun around in my desk chair. "Don't mention it." Picking up my pencil, I started to work on my homework again. "If that's all." I suggested. "Yeah of course. Bye Sonny."

"Bye James."

* * *

"So tell me," A low voice broke me out of my train of thought. I frowned toward my doorway. Brandon smirked at me. "What are we doing about this restraining order thing?" I sighed and he moved to sit on my bed. "Nothing. We don't need it anymore." Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I nodded. "If you're sure…" He trailed off.

I let my silence speak for me. "So how's your bruise?" He asked. My hand automatically went to my cheek. "It's fine. I don't even notice it anymore." He hummed approvingly. "Well that's good." We sat there and stared at each other for a while. We broke into a smile at the same time. "So when is this Dylan kid coming over again?" He asked, chuckling. I shrugged. "We'll work that out on Monday I guess. And he's my age." I frowned at the word "kid". Brandon gave me a look that said he really didn't care.

"So uh," Brandon started in the voice that he used when he told me something bad. I snuck a wary glance at him. "Mom called today." I blinked, not really expecting that. "Oh." I managed, twisting in my chair. I spent way too much time sitting in this thing. "What did she want?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wanted to know how we were." I narrowed my eyes. "Where was she?" She probably didn't tell him; Brandon confirmed this. I sighed. "So she calls to see how we are, but doesn't tell us where she is or if she's coming home." I summarized. My brother nodded. "Pretty much." I rolled my eyes. "Great."

"Did she sound sober?" I asked and he laughed. "From what I could tell, yeah." He hesitated. "She said she missed us." I laughed, but there was no humor. "As if. If she really missed us then she would be home, being a normal mom." Brandon sent me a pitying glance. "She does what she can." I glared at him. "She doesn't do anything. Don't try to defend her." He didn't say anything else.

I let out a sigh. "Whatever. I don't care what she does anymore." I stood up, intending to go get a snack from the kitchen. Brandon remained seated on my bed. "What would you do?" He asked quietly. I paused. "Do what?" He looked up at me. "What would you do if your husband left you?" I frowned.

"I don't know." I finally said. "But I definitely wouldn't abandon my kids." I finished, storming out of the room.

* * *

**Unknown Point of View**

"So how is your assignment going?" The gruff male voice laughed.

A slightly younger, more attractive voice answered him. "Nobody's found out, if that's what you're asking." The older man laughed again, his loud voice breaking up over the phone line.

"Well that's a given. But I was asking if you've learned anything." The younger male scoffed. "I learned that public school is hell. Can I come back now?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why? I've learned my lesson, alright. What more do you want?"

"You haven't learned anything yet. I want you to realize how good you had it. You can't get anywhere with a bad attitude, Chad."

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy glared at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like crushing the phone he currently held up to his ear. "I know." He replied with gritted teeth.

The superstar's boss was forcing him to go to regular high school, disguised as a normal teenager. It was supposed to help him with his "cocky attitude", but all it was doing so far was pissing him off.

And nobody pissed off Chad Dylan Cooper and got away with it.

Except his boss… unfortunately.

Mr. Condor's laugh floated through the phone again. "Just grin and bear it Chad. The sooner you submit to it, the sooner you can come home." Chad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah whatever." He grumbled. Mr. Condor cleared his throat. "I mean… yes sir." Chad corrected himself, silently hoping the big guy wouldn't hold that one against him. "Have a nice night, Mr. Cooper." Mr. Condor hung up.

Chad had to admit, it wasn't complete torture; the girls were pretty hot. But he would much rather be at the studio, filming Mackenzie Falls, than going to high school. They were even making him do a project. He didn't know how normal kids lived through this crap.

At least he didn't have to do it by himself. Chad almost smiled as his mind drifted to his partner. Sonny Monroe; she was absolutely gorgeous. It was kind of distracting, which made it even harder to keep up his disguise. But Chad lived for a challenge.

He found himself wanting to know more about her. Her story about her parents was similar to his own. Not Dylan's of course… but Chad's real parents had split up too. He wondered when he'd be able to talk to her again. Chad frowned at himself.

What was he doing? Obsessing over a girl, one that he barely knew. He almost laughed at himself. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't obsess over girls; girls obsess over him. That's how it always was, that's how it always will be.

* * *

_So we find out more about who "Dylan" is… which most of you guessed already. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when chapter 6 will be out. I've got a lot of stuff coming up, such as school projects and essays… and a horse show (whooo!). But hopefully it won't be too long. I'll work on it as much as I can. And… I've pretty much given up on trying to make these chapters longer. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
